


That Mouth

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 00:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Castiel can't seem to get to sleep because of things happening in his life. Dean offers to help tire him out.





	That Mouth

            “Stop moving around,” Dean groaned, covering his head up with his pillow. It was one o’clock in the morning and he had class tomorrow, but Castiel seemed to not be able to sleep. This was ruining Dean’s ability to get the ten hours of sleep he so desperately needed.

            “Sorry,” Castiel whispered from across the room, turning in his bed.

            “What’s up?” Dean asked, sitting up in his bed. He needed to sleep but something seemed to be keeping his roommate and best friend awake. Dean wanted to ignore it, he was good at ignoring problems, but he also wanted to help Cas get to sleep. He would sleep better knowing that things were okay with Cas.

            “It’s nothing,” Cas was obviously lying, Dean knew Cas well enough to know when he wasn’t being honest with him. “Just go to sleep Dean.”

            “Not until you tell me what is going on,” Dean shook his head, swinging his feet over the side of the bed so that he was more comfortable. He could barely see Cas in the light but he could see well enough to know that Cas was looking at him.

            “I heard a bunch of guy at practice today talking about me,” Cas admitted, and Dean could not help but be angry already, even though Cas hadn’t told him what was said.

            Castiel was here on a Soccer scholarship and he was really good, but he didn’t seem to bond with his teammates. They always went out of their way to let him know they did not like him or that they were making plans without him. It had always pissed Dean off but Castiel had begged him not to do or say anything. As long as Castiel continued playing Soccer and kept his grades up, he didn’t need anything else. Dean knew that wasn’t true though. He could see it in Cas’ eyes every time he got excluded.

            “What were they saying?” Dean finally asked, trying to keep his tone even and calm.

            “That if there was only me and one other gay guy on the planet,” Cas began but stopped before he finished the sentence. Dean could tell he was upset but made no effort to move over to him. He had promised himself that he would keep his boundaries with Cas.

            “Come on man,” Dean worked to coax it out of him.

            “They said that even if there was only me and one other gay guy on the planet,” Castiel began again. “That guy would go straight, just to avoid having sex with me.”

            “Bullshit,” Dean spat, “and you know that is bullshit.”

            “I know,” Castiel admitted. “It just seems like I can’t get a break with them. I haven’t slept well in a week because of them. I am so damn tired but can’t seem to sleep.”

            “Maybe you could go for a run,” Dean stupidly suggested. “That usually makes you tired, right?”

            “I tried that the other night,” Castiel admitted. “It didn’t help. I will figure it out, Dean.”

            “Let me help you,” Dean stood up from the bed and made his way over to Castiel. “Please.”

            “How are you going to help me?” Castiel all but laughed. “Are we going to sit up all night and make a list of best ways to tire yourself out? That would defeat the purpose.”

            “No,” Dean kneeled onto Castiel’s bed, causing Cas to roll into him slightly. “We are going to tire you out.”

            “How the hell are we…” Dean stopped Castiel mid-sentence, pushing his lips firmly to Castiel’s. Dean was afraid he was going to freak out or pull away, but instead, he kissed him back, bringing his arms up and holding tightly onto Dean.

            Dean moved forward on the bed, crawling in between Cas’ legs and grinding down, not realizing how hard both of them were until they connected through their boxer shorts. Dean groaned into Cas’ mouth and Cas hungrily pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth, licking all that his tongue could reach. It was hot and wet and Dean had never been this hard in his life.

            “Fuck,” Dean growled at Cas. “Your mouth is so hot.”

            “Yeah?” Castiel pushed up on Dean until he could flip him over on the bed. “Want to see just how hot it can get?”

            “God, yes,” Dean’s entire body was shaking with excitement.

            Castiel began to kiss down Dean’s neck, nibbling at his collar bone before moving down to his nipples. Cas licked one and then kissed his way to the other, taking it into his mouth and biting gently but hard enough to elicit a moan from Dean. He then worked down Dean’s stomach and bit right below his navel. Dean had always loved when people kissed and bit his stomach, but he never asked for it. Cas just seemed to know and drew little circles around his navel with his tongue.

            “Hot?” Castiel questioned, looking up at Dean. Dean suddenly wished the lights were on so he could see Cas’ amazing blue eyes. But, he knew what they looked like, so that helped.

            “Very,” Dean nodded.

            “Want hotter?”

            “Please,” Dean begged, pushing his body up against Castiel.

            Castiel ran his hands up the sides of Dean’s legs until he hit the waistband of Dean’s boxers. Looping his fingers into them, Castiel pulled them down, just enough to set Dean’s cock free into the air. Dean took in a quick breath, trying to get used to the cold, but he didn’t need to. Just as soon as the cold had hit, it was replaced by the wet warmth of Cas’ mouth. Dean nearly came right there but he held back.

            “Yes,” Dean moaned as Castiel bobbed his head up and down Dean’s cock. Dean reached down and ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, causing Castiel to moan around his cock.

            Castiel licked and sucked, making delicious sounds along the way. Occasionally, when he wasn’t fully focused on Dean’s cock, Cas would lightly grab Dean’s balls and pull them down slightly. It was too much but not enough, Dean needed more, he craved more.

            “Turn around,” Dean lifted himself up onto his arms and stopped Cas. “I need your cock in my mouth. Turn around.”

            Cas moved from where he was on the bed and straddled Dean’s face, lining his cock up with Dean’s mouth. Dean grabbed Castiel’s hips and pulled him down, taking his cock into his mouth. He left enough room so that he could move himself up and down the length of Castiel’s cock, which was bigger than Dean’s but not as thick.

            As soon as Dean started to suck on Cas’ cock, Cas leaned forward and took Dean’s back into his mouth. Soon, they had worked themselves into a rhythm. Cas pulling off of Dean’s cock just as Dean would move forward onto Cas’. It was hot and wet and noisy, neither one of them holding back the moans or caring about the sounds of their mouths dripped around each other’s cocks.

            “Oh god,” Dean pulled back so that he could warn Cas. “I’m gonna cum.”

            Castiel ran with this information and took all of Dean’s cock into his mouth. As soon as it hit against the back of Cas’ throat, he was cumming hard. His mind was a blur but soon came back into focus as Cas released into his mouth. Dean swallowed what he could but then pulled his mouth away quickly and turned his head. He wanted all of it but it was too much and could be dangerous in the position he was laying. Cas however took all of Dean, both impressing him and turning him on even more than when he was getting his cock sucked.

            “Fuck,” Dean moaned when he was finally able to speak again.

            Cas pulled off of Dean completely and turned himself around, laying down beside him on the bed.

            “That was amazing,” Castiel admitted, but his voice was not as happy as it should be.

            “Now what’s wrong?” Dean reached over and grabbed Cas’ chin, pulling his face up to look at him. They were close enough now for Dean to make out just a small amount of blue.

            “Nothing,” Castiel lied, burying his face into Dean’s chest. “It’s just…”

            “Oh yeah,” Dean laughed, “Nothing huh?”

            “Shut up,” Cas laughed back, but there was still a tone in his voice that Dean could not figure out.

            “Why did you do that?” Cas asked, a question that would have been best before the act they just committed had taken place.

            “Because I wanted to help you sleep,” Dean admitted but then looked away. “And maybe because I …”

            “Dean,” Cas sat up on his elbow when Dean didn’t finish what he was saying. Dean turned back to look at Cas, not sure if he was ready for this. But it was a little too late now.

            “And maybe because I love you okay?” Dean said quickly, feeling vulnerable and slightly embarrassed.

            “Good,” Cas laid himself back down on Dean’s chest. “Cause I love you too.”

            Dean’s mind was racing. Cas loved him? Dean could have had Cas before tonight? Why had he never noticed this? What did this mean for them?

            “Cas?” Dean needed to know. “Cas?”

            Dean looked over at Cas, wrapped in his arms, sound asleep.

            “It’s okay,” Dean leaned over and kissed Cas on the head. “We can figure it out later.”


End file.
